


A Promise Of Rain

by invisibledeity



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bisexuality, College, Coming Out, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, yup that's right very little angst from me today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisibledeity/pseuds/invisibledeity
Summary: ‘Hey Noct, random question, but — what does the Royal Family think about being gay?’Prompto brings up something that's been giving him anxiety for ages, but Noctis has a few surprises of his own.A tale of awkward teens finding first love, and royal revelations. Commissioned by thecouchwitch, written with love.





	A Promise Of Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thecouchwitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecouchwitch/gifts).



 

The aqueduct was always quiet at this time of day. Dog walkers and joggers wouldn’t be out for a while, and there was nothing at the other end of the path than an industrial district, so nobody ever had a reason to come here. It made those hallowed few hours between the end of the school day and the rush hour the perfect time to find some space. Other kids were at the mall, the arcade, the skate park. Prompto and Noctis were sitting at the top of the verge that led down to the waterline, drinking sodas and doing not much else.

            It was a pretty place. Part of his old running route, although Noctis was never going to know that.

            Prompto shifted position. The grass that decorated the border of the concrete verge was sparse, and the soil gritty. It hadn’t rained in weeks. That was probably why the air felt overloaded and warm. The skies needed release just as much as his emotions did.

            Peace of mind. Something had been bothering him for weeks, and he hated to have to bring it up, but right now it was quiet around them (but for the sea birds winging it overhead, but for the distant sound of cars on the ring road), and he got the feeling it would be now or never.

            He waited for Noctis to finish swigging his soda. He loosened his school tie a little.

            ‘Hey Noct, random question, but — what does the Royal Family think about being gay?’

            ‘Huh?’

            ‘Like, if … well, I know it’s not like it’s not legal or anything but… if someone close to the family,’ — _wait, change that, that made it too obvious —_ ‘I mean, or _in_ the family, was gay, would they… what would they think?’ His words were jumbling all over each other, he was acutely aware of it, and he stopped to suck in breath. ‘Sorry. Weird question.’

            But Noctis seemed to be considering it. For a second his eyes were distant, then he seemed to shrug it off.

            ‘Well, I don’t _think_ they’d mind.’

            ‘Oh, good.’

            ‘I mean, I’ve never heard my dad talk about it, but…’ Noctis trailed off, and stared at Prompto. ‘Wait, why “Oh, good”? Did you know I was—’           

            ‘What, no, I meant—’

            They both fell silent.

            ‘—me,’ Prompto finished, and then he stared awkwardly at his cola.

            It was at this point that Prompto noticed the little insects buzzing in the air. Gathering in the approaching sunset. Somewhere in the wild grass further behind them, crickets chirped. Minutiae of life, continuing around them while they both came to a standstill.

            ‘Did we both just… come out as gay to each other?’ A wry smile clung to Noct’s face. Prompto laughed.

            ‘Um, bisexual, actually.’

            ‘Heh, that’s cool.’

            A flush spread up through Prompto’s chest. Of course, he hadn’t expected Noctis to actually be a dick about finding out he was bi, but, well, there was always the fear, and having that assuaged was a surreal, comforting experience.

            _So everything was going to be okay._

            Noctis smiled at him, not in an amused way now, but more like… relief.

            ‘So yeah, I really hope they don’t have a problem with it, because if they do… that’s gonna make things a bit awkward for me in the future.’

            Prompto wrapped his arms around his own knees, and looked at Noctis sidelong.

            ‘Do they expect you to have an heir?’

            ‘I think so. I mean, there’s ways round that, but… it sure as hell doesn’t make me feel any better about it. Ugh. I just don’t wanna disappoint them.’

            _And then there was the small matter of the adoring public,_ Prompto thought, but he didn’t mention that.

            ‘Can I tell you something else?’

            ‘Sure!’

            ‘Yeah, it’s my, uh, secret crush.’

            ‘Oh, yeah?’ Prompto tried his best to sound excited, to play the part of the dutiful wingman, although, deep in his chest his heart was thudding. _What if this was the moment that breaks everything?_ He couldn’t imagine having to stand by and support Noctis — and of _course_ he would support him, what kind of friend would he be if he didn’t — while Noct went after some other guy.

            And Noctis was clearly struggling to say whatever he had to say, and it was so unbearable waiting.

            _Oh, no…_

Noctis breathed in. Clenched his fists on his school trousers. Exhaled, and said,

            ‘It might be you, Prom.’

            Prompto choked on his cola.

            ‘Ah — I’m sorry,’ Noctis started to say, but Prompto recovered as quick as he could.

            ‘No, no, it’s okay, it’s— ah!’ His fumbling attempt to both replace his soda and dab the froth from his mouth ended in disaster. The cola upturned and rolled down the verge, ending in the water with a soft _plop_.

            ‘Ah, dammit.’

            Noctis was laughing.

            Prompto had to laugh too, because he couldn’t lie, it was pretty funny. But there was something else, making his skin thrum, in the revelation of Noctis’s words, and he had to try, he had to ask, or the moment would be lost forever, or so it felt. He looked at Noctis, all seriousness, and searched for the right words. Again, so awkward. _Always_ so awkward.

            ‘Can we… Can I…?’

            ‘Yes.’ And Noctis leaned in, and completed the connection with a kiss.

            At first, it was like Prompto’s heart leapt into his throat, and he was sure Noctis would feel his heart beating through his lips. But he started to kiss back, again and again, and then they were falling into each other. Prompto was horribly self-conscious of how sticky his lips were from the soda disaster. In contrast, Noctis’s lips were so soft — _so soft —_ and they simply melted on his. Prompto pressed in for more, making sure that the breaks between their kisses had them never more than a few inches apart.

            A bit of resistance, because _oh no, a sticky remnant of soda and gods, this was embarrassing,_ but then Noctis actually stuck his tongue out and licked it away. Saliva helped lubricate, and made Noctis’s lips now even more decadent. Prompto couldn’t help but moan a little into his mouth — such a submissive sound, so unexpected. Heat deep in his belly when Noctis groaned too. He’d get a hard-on the more this kept up.

            And then he stopped, because empty as it was out here, he couldn’t shake the fear that paparazzi might be hiding in the bushes. A stupid bit of paranoia, but with everything that had just happened, the last thing he wanted to do was cause a problem.

            ‘You okay?’ Noctis bumped his shoulder softly.

            ‘I’m happy, Noct.’ Prompto bumped him back, then stared up at the sky, taking in the rosy glow as the sun made its trip downward toward the horizon. ‘You really make this idiot feel worth something.’

            ‘You’re not an idiot.’

            ‘Heh — if you say so, _your Highness.’_

He thought he spied some blush to Noctis’s cheeks at this. So he said it again, his voice a little huskier, leaning in until his lips were tickling Noctis’s ear.

            ‘Haha — stop!’

            Prompto stopped. They sat there in gentle silence for a while, each breath in unison, a shared sense of calm between them. The rest of the world could almost be stopped, for how peaceful this was.

            _Well, this didn’t go so badly after all._

            The distant sound of traffic raised up a pitch, and five minutes later, a dog walker went past, tiny pup at her side yapping excitedly at the water. More walkers, in the distance.

            Rush hour.

            ‘Prolly time to go,’ Prompto said.

            Noctis brushed his cheek against Prompto’s blazer, somewhat sleepily, as though the kisses had taken so much out of him. Gods, how attractive he looked like that. He turned his face upward to Prompto, and said softly, ‘Yeah.’

            They stood up slowly — and now Prompto could feel the breeze riffling through his shirt. It was refreshing, and he almost didn’t want to go back. But at least, if his parents were shitty to him tonight, he had lots to look forward to. Noctis would likely as not be online later, and they could hang out like usual, except things would be ever so slightly different between them. More special.

            He stretched. Noctis did the same, then dragged his satchel onto his back. He gave Prompto this _look_ , one that was definitely going to keep Prompto company for many nights to come, and together, they ambled slowly back to the city proper.

 

 


End file.
